


El amor es un misterio

by JuneP



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love Confessions, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24121435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuneP/pseuds/JuneP
Summary: Anna acaba de regresar su casa, el 221B de Baker Street después de su primera cita con Liam. Sherlock está esperándola en la puerta para saber que tal le ha ido. Como siempre terminan discutiendo. ¿Podrá Sherlock resolver el misterio que se le resiste?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	El amor es un misterio

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí este oneshoot hace muchos años, cuando la segunda temporada de Sherlock se acababa de estrenar. Siempre me ha gustado imaginar que el personaje tenía un hueco para el amor, pero que evidentemente no sería fácil. Espero que os guste. Es el segundo fanfic que publico por lo que me encantaría leer vuestras opiniones :)  
> ¡Gracias!
> 
> Disclaimer: este personaje no me pertenece, ni estoy sacando ningún beneficio con esto. Es una historia de ficción fruto de mi mente. No autorizo que está historia se publique en otras plataformas sin mi consentimiento. Por favor no la copies. Gracias :D

Anna entró en el 221B de Baker Street intentando no hacer ruido. Aún tenía la respiración agitada por lo que acababa de suceder. Había rechazado a Liam, después de besarle. ¿Y todo por qué? Por una persona que ni siquiera la trataba bien. Se había dado cuenta en el preciso instante en que había notado los labios de Liam atrapando los suyos, que en realidad no quería besarle a él. Había dejado volar su imaginación pretendiendo que las manos que revolvían su pelo y la lengua que se adentraba en su boca eran las de otro hombre. Casi había funcionado, pero las lágrimas delatoras que se colaron entre sus pestañas y comenzaron a caer a raudales impidieron que pudiera seguir besándole. 

Se había enamorado como una tonta y era inútil negárselo a sí misma más tiempo. Notó una lágrima descender por su mejilla derecha fruto del sentimiento de culpa que se abría paso en su interior. No había sido sincera con Liam, le había besado y mientras lo había hecho había fantaseado con otro. Le había dado esperanzas y eso hacía que se sintiera miserable. No había sido algo premeditado, simplemente la situación se había escapado de su control. Ella había intentado darle una oportunidad con todas sus fuerzas. Liam se merecía esa oportunidad, era un buen chico. Y ella también merecía tener una vida fuera de esa locura. Merecía una oportunidad de estar con un buen chico, de ir a una cita romántica y recibir flores. Una oportunidad de ser normal. En el fondo Anna sabía que no lo había hecho por Liam, lo había hecho por sí misma, y le resultó bastante egoísta. Ella no era así. 

Subió lentamente las escaleras que la llevaban a su casa, quería meterse en la cama, hacerse un ovillo y desaparecer. Todo su mundo se había resquebrajado en una sola cita que, para colmo, no podía haber sido más perfecta. 

Cuando llegó a su rellano, Anna levantó la mirada y no se sorprendió al ver una figura recargada contra la pared opuesta a la puerta de su casa. La chica reparó en que el hombre tenía los puños fuertemente apretados. Seguro que llevaba horas ahí sentado, debía haber imaginado que, por supuesto, estaría esperándola. Él no había abierto los ojos, lo que podía significar dos cosas, o estaba enfadado, o simplemente, dormido. Anna respiró hondo un par de veces, rogando internamente que fuera lo segundo.

-Llegas pronto- dijo él sin abrir los ojos -Creí que tardarías más-continuó en tono acusador.

Anna se encaminó a la puerta ignorándole, metió la llave y la giró. 

-Buenas noches, Sherlock.-se le rompió la voz al hablar.

Sherlock abrió los ojos alarmado y avanzó hasta la puerta poniendo un pie en el marco, evitando así que Anna pudiera cerrarla completamente.

-Por favor, márchate- suplicó Anna -Vete, no tengo fuerzas para otro de tus asaltos. 

Anna sabía que era imposible tratar con él, siempre tenía que tener la última palabra, y si se había propuesto entrar en la casa no habría nada que pudiera pararle. Así era Sherlock Holmes, y Anna lo sabía perfectamente. Después de unos instantes de lucha interna, la chica se apartó de la puerta.

-Di lo que hayas venido a decir y lárgate-susurró Anna con furia. 

Se limpió la cara con el dorso de la mano y se internó en su piso. No se giró para ver si el hombre la seguía o se marchaba. Dejó el bolso y el ramo de flores en el sofá y colgó el abrigo en el perchero que tenía al lado de la ventana del salón. Observó la calle desierta que se encontraba bajo sus pies. Escuchó la puerta cerrándose, y los pasos que indicaban que Sherlock no se había marchado. Anna apoyó la frente en el cristal, suplicando internamente que la intrusión durase poco, quería tumbarse en la cama y llorar hasta dormirse. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas una lobotomía, que le extirparan el cerebro y todos los recuerdos de Sherlock.

-Te ha regalado flores -el tono amargo de Sherlock la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Anna respiró un par de veces antes de darse la vuelta. El detective acariciaba los pétalos de las rosas lentamente, con una expresión indescifrable. Anna no tenía fuerzas en ese momento para contestarle, sentía una presión muy fuerte en el pecho y tenía la certeza de que si abría la boca sería para sollozar. Sentimientos encontrados como la vergüenza, el deseo, el arrepentimiento, el amor y el desconcierto se acumulaban en su interior. 

En lugar de responder, se agachó para recoger los zapatos que acaba de quitarse. Los sostuvo a la altura del pecho y se dedicó a contemplarle en silencio. Se le hizo interminable el rato que Sherlock estuvo mirando pensativamente las flores antes de levantar la mirada hacia ella. 

Sherlock analizó cada centímetro de Anna, desde la raíz del pelo hasta la punta de los pies descalzos. Ella era consciente de que la estaba escaneando en busca de información. Sintió su mirada en su pelo desordenado, en la curva de sus caderas, en su vestido, en su pecho, recorriendo cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Cada vez estaba más nerviosa, estaba claro que él la perturbaba hasta límites que nunca había imaginado.

Cuando Sherlock la miró a los ojos, Anna sintió como si un tornado arrasase su estómago. ¿Cómo era posible sentirse tan bien y tan mal al mismo tiempo? 

-Deduzco por el estado en que te encuentras que tu “cita”-Sherlock hizo comillas en el aire -No ha sido del todo como te esperabas.

Anna no contestó. Sabía lo que venía ahora, un montón de falsas deducciones sobre ella, sobre Liam, sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos y al final se acabaría dando cuenta de todo. Después se marcharía, dejándola en un estado de tristeza que seguramente ni sospechaba, y sintiéndose peor de lo que ya se sentía.

-Imagino que te ha llevado a cenar a un sitio bonito, aunque por su empleo no creo que haya sido excesivamente caro. Lo justo para impresionarte. Estoy seguro de que se ha servido champagne, aunque dudo que haya escogido uno bueno- expresó en tono duro. –Te ha regalado flores, algo muy trillado, predecible y aburrido. Sin duda, abriéndose camino-continuó atacando. –La verdad es que nunca entenderé estas costumbres de los humanos. Te ha recogido a las cuatro. Las cenas de media suelen durar de una a dos horas, dependiendo de la exclusividad del sitio. Has llegado ahora, luego solo me queda suponer que te ha llevado a dar un paseo. Cielo despejado y luna llena, romanticismo barato si me permites opinar- murmuró dando un paso hacia ella.-Después te habrá ofrecido tomar una copa, por si la cena y las flores no habían terminado de convencerte de que la cita había sido estupenda-continuó dando otro paso hacia ella.–El alcohol siempre ayuda. Al final, te ha acompañado a casa- afirmó situándose delante de ella- y estoy convencido de que te ha dicho lo preciosa que estás esta noche Anna- terminó agarrando suavemente una de sus muñecas.

Sherlock se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y la miró directamente a los ojos. Anna era incapaz de hablar, estaba profundamente cohibida. Era el contacto más íntimo que habían compartido desde que se conocían. Su corazón comenzó a latir con violencia.

-Seguro que te ha dicho lo mucho que te favorece el pelo suelto-Sherlock atrapó un mechón entre sus manos y se lo enroscó en el dedo índice antes de continuar hablando.–Después de unos cuantos halagos, te habrá dicho cuanto ha disfrutado de tu compañía-Apoyó su frente en la de Anna, parecía dolido. –Dime, ¿me he equivocado en algo?-su voz sonó rota cuando formuló la pregunta. 

Anna pudo notar el aroma del whiskey mezclado con el tabaco y la menta. Su cuerpo estaba totalmente pegado a la pared, y lo único que la separaba de Sherlock era el par de zapatos que sujetaba a la altura del abdomen y al que se aferraba como si la vida dependiera de ello.  Permanecieron así unos segundos, en los que solo se escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de ambos. Sherlock puso sus manos a ambos lados de la cara de la muchachay se apartó para observarla intensamente. Anna tembló al notar las yemas de sus dedos rozar la piel sus mejillas.

-Te ha besado- soltó en un susurro más para sí mismo. Sherlock puso distancia entre ellos, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza. –Te ha besado, ¿verdad?- inquirió elevando el tono. Caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con furia, Anna no sabía determinar si parecía celoso o enfadado. 

–Te ha besado-volvió a repetir- Y tú -la apuntó con el dedo y tragó saliva antes de continuar. –Tú le has dejado- Sherlock la miraba incrédulo. –Por dios no hay más que mirarte. Tienes las pupilas dilatadas, el pulso acelerado, el pelo revuelto, las mejillas sonrosadas, por no mencionar lo más evidente de todo: tu pintalabios no está impoluto.-Sherlock se paró y clavó los ojos en ella.-Siempre llevas el pintalabios perfecto. 

El estado de Anna estaba cambiando, la sensación vertiginosa que sentía en su estómago estaba transformándose en un horrible enfado. Nunca le había gustado que le pidieran explicaciones, y él lo estaba haciendo sin ningún derecho.

-Estoy pasando algo por alto-empezó Sherlock –Pero, ¿qué es?-bramó dándole una patada al sillón. –Vamos piensa, ¡¡¡PIENSA!!!!- Anna supo que ese preciso momento que el hombre se había centrado en su mundo, olvidando que ella seguía allí delante, como cuando estaba completamente centrado en algún caso.

-Las lágrimas. No entiendo las lágrimas- decía para sí mismo. -No son de felicidad pues el semblante es serio, incluso triste. ¿Qué ha pasado?-Sherlock se calló de repente, parecía que le habían tirado un jarro de agua helada a la cabeza. En un minuto su expresión cambio del enfado, a la compresión y finalmente a la ira.

-Anna, ¿ha intentado sobrepasarse contigo?- escaneó su ropa al detalle buscando el más mínimo signo que indicara forcejeo entre ella y Liam. -¿Te ha hecho algo? Si te ha tocado, voy a matarle-amenazó.  Sherlock interpretó afirmativamente el silencio de Anna. Se dio la vuelta y se encamino a toda prisa a la puerta. –Voy a encontrarle y deseará no haber nacido-prometió.

-Sherlock-dijo Anna rompiendo su silencio. El aludido se paró en la puerta.–Liam no ha intentado sobrepasarse conmigo. En realidad ha sido un perfecto caballero toda la noche.

La sobresaltó el sonido de un portazo, y las fuertes zancadas del detective que volvía a adentrarse en el piso.

-Entonces, ¿qué ha pasado?

-Que no puedo más. Estoy cansada de mentirme a mí misma y llevar esto dentro.-respondió Anna.

-¿De qué hablas?-Sherlock se paró en el centro del salón y se cruzó de brazos.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me mude. Mañana hablaré con la señora Hudson.

-¿Mudarte?-a Sherlock se le escapó la risa. -Eso es ridículo. Estás bien aquí.

-No.-Anna negó con la cabeza.-No lo estoy. Sherlock, voy a decírtelo una vez para quitármelo de encima y después me voy a ir. Estoy enamorada de ti. Ya sé que tu no sientes lo mismo y esto no va de eso, simplemente te lo digo para lo que lo entiendas y me dejes tranquila.-cogió aire antes de continuar. -He ido con Liam a la cita porque quería darme una oportunidad de ser feliz y no ha funcionado. Me lo he pasado bien, y sí, me ha besado. Y yo a él. Pero mientras le besaba no he podido evitar pensar en ti. Deseaba que la persona que me estaba besando fueras… tú. 

Sherlock no dijo nada, estaba completamente paralizado mirando a un punto fijo del suelo. 

-Supongo que ahora entiendes mejor porque he llorado. No está bien besar a un hombre mientras piensas en otro. En ese tipo de persona me he convertido por tu culpa. En alguien mezquino y egoísta.

Él ni siquiera se movió mientras Anna se ponía el abrigo y los zapatos. Le miró por última vez mientras se acercaba a la puerta para marcharse.

-¿A dónde vas?-Sherlock alzó la voz.

-Lejos de ti. 

Antes de que pudiera rozar el pomo con la mano, Anna sintió como algo tiraba de ella en la dirección opuesta a la puerta. Su espalda chocó contra el pecho de Sherlock, y él la rodeó con los brazos por la cintura, abrazándola por primera vez.

-No te vayas, Anna.-susurró contra su oreja.

-¿Por qué?-fue todo lo que ella pudo responder con un hilo de voz.

Sherlock posó las manos en sus caderas y la giró suavemente. Anna tuvo que alzar la vista para verle el rostro. Los ojos de Sherlock parecían feroces.

-Porque yo también estoy enamorado de ti.-dijo antes de besarla.


End file.
